Masked Rider Φ's: The Adaptation
Masked Rider Φ's: The Adaptation (Φ's stands for Phi's) is the Filipino adaptation and reimagined story of the 2003 and 2006 tokusatsu television series and the 13th and 16th Kamen Rider series installments, Kamen Rider 555 and Kamen Rider Kabuto. ''Created by Pat141elite, under his Wattpad account name, AncientBlueThunder. The catchphrases for the story are "Mga bida na tunay na nagpakita ng husay dito sa liga ng buhay." (Heroes who show success in the league of life.) and ''"Walang bagay na imposible" ''(There is no such thing as impossible.) Plot The advent of Orphnochs and Worms have become a threat to the human race and the brink of terrorism disturbing the peace, the Philippine government once developed a top-secret project called "Smart Brain", in hopes of creating superhuman 'power-suits' as a response to a gruesome incident in Maguindanao. One year later, when the government enters to a new administration, the project was diminished, and the fate of these power suits were shrouded in a mystery. Five years later, an NIB agent discovers three Rider Belts which have thought to be the remnants of Smart Brain, and entrusts to three individuals who are worthy to harness the power of each of the belts. Pat, a wandering vigilante and college student, stumbles to one of the belts and becomes the one they call a Masked Rider, in the name of Rider Operator Series No. 1. Having a difficulty to face new threats, two women would be later entrusted with the other two Rider belts; Roweshine, a tomboyish action girl who is in the same course as Pat, and Ashley, a scientist and dancer, who is intertwined to the foreshadowing of humanity's possible extinction. The two accompany Pat as Rider Operators No. 2 and 3 respectively as they embark into the most dangerous trials of their lives as Masked Riders! Open your eyes for the transformation of the lifetime! Characters Riders : ''Main article: Rider Operators '' Orphnoch Hunters (Smart Brain Rider Operators) Worm Hunters (ZECT Rider Operators) Allies *Andrew Lorenzo Pat and Roweshine's associates *Dr. Mingo *Mr. Adonis *Carlito *Cindy Marie *Cherryl *Nelsa *Shelly *Evelyn *Cindy Rose *Halier *Cheeza Ashley's Friends *Aziza *Hermine *Mr. Canda *John Paul *Victoria Galactic Force The Kabisote Family *Enteng Kabisote *Faye Kabisote ZECT *Alejandro Donato *Enrique Damalerio *ZECT Anti-Freedom Fighter Unit *Task Force 413/BeetleTech Riders *ZECTrooper **Shadow Trooper **Onikage Trooper Villains Smart Brain Project Facilitators *Ferdinand Mandag Lucky Clover *Diana de Guerra *Tedoro *Stuartson OpFor *Basit Al-Asad *Zulkifli Tahir Ravenas *Ravenum *Rasmus *Gabriel Other villains *Satana Episodes The chapters in the story are referred as "episodes" as if they were in General. Exclusive wise, in this season, some of its episodes have tributes to Philippine superhero comic book series like ''Captain Barbell, Darna, etc. Also, some episodes in the series have crossover with characters from Filipino superhero drama-action television series. #Lone Guardian #The Origins of the Belt #Discontented Decisions #Mr. Justiφ's #Live for the Moment #*Tribute to Captain Barbell #The Mystery of Evolution #To Fight to Express, Not to Impress #An Unexpected Turn of Events #X Marks The Spot #*Roweshine is introduced, and so is the debut of Rider Operator Series 2 Χ #When Orphnochs Have 13 Lives #Enter Lucky Clover #Twin Magic #*Tribute to Super Twins #Aces and Eights #Voices in My Head #The Tragedy in Maguindanao #Speed of Light #Wrong Side of the Tracks #Three Eight Two One #*Ashley is introduced #Femme Fatale #*Ashley becomes Rider Operator Series 3 Δ #The Bad Bad Girl #Three's Company #The Unkabogable Recipe For Disaster #*Crossover with The Amazing Praybeyt Benjamin #Culture Shock References #Rude Removal #Ashley the Mystiφing Beauty #Revelations in Public #Eternal Wings #*Crossover with Mulawin #The Smart Brain Project #Fall of Tranquility #The Senator's Accomplices #Key to her Heart #Enter ZECT #Air Strike #To Beet, or Not to Beat #Eye in the Sky #Flying Without Wings #The Beetle Brothers #Forgetting 1000 Things Everyday #Strangers and Freaks #Chase into the Skies #Declaration of War #A Plague on Both Your Houses #Martial Law #The Boys are Back in Town #Power Play #The Sixth Rider #Triple Threat #Pink with Envy #A Sentient Work of Art #Meet the Kabisotes #*Crossover with Okey Ka Fairy Ko! and Enteng Kabisote tetralogy movies (Part 1) #You're Okay, My Favorite Riders! #*Crossover with Okey Ka Fairy Ko! and Enteng Kabisote tetralogy movies (Part 2) #Disappearing Act #Prison Riot #Brother Against Brother #Peacemaker #Taking Candy From a Baby #The True Passion Within Ashley #The Underground Laboratory, Part 1 #The Underground Laboratory, Part 2 #Jet Sliger, Come Closer! #Mind the Gap #End of the Line #Who are You? #I Can't Be Who You Are #It's Cold, Dark, and Dreary #Where Else Can I Turn? #Pat Re-awakened #Cease Repining, Lonely Hero! #Big Guy vs. Big Guy #A Best Man the Job #Intertwined Threads #Exercising Orphnochs #Reinforcements From Outer Space, Part 1 #*Crossover with Zaido: Pulis Pangkalawakan (Part 1) #Reinforcements From Outer Space, Part 2 #*Crossover with Zaido: Pulis Pangkalawakan (Part 2) #Four Stages of Hell, Part 1 #Four Stages of Hell, Part 2 #Four Stages of Hell, Part 3 #Task Force 413 #In a Wrong Place, at a Wrong Time #Save the Last Dance for Me #The Gathering #Chute Libre #Run Rowe Run #A More Pain In The Neck #A Taste of Your Own Medicine #The Only Easy Day... #The Enemy of My Enemy #Lorenzo's Secret #Heel Turn #Unrelenting Regret #Sad But True #Nightmare on Enemy Lines #The Senator's Ultimatum #Danger Close #Guardian Angels #Haven #Zero Rider Thirty #The Power That Reflects Justice #Another Score to Settle #Mind Blast #I Will Love You Always #The Professor's Standoff #Goodbye, Brother #Mi Ultimo Adios #The Day of Mourning #Masked Rider Day #The Show Must Go On #The Planning #Free Roam #A Remote Opportunity #The Jig is Up! #The Hunt For Ferdinand Mandag, Part 1 #The Hunt For Ferdinand Mandag, Part 2 #Total Lockdown #The Puzzling Truth #Pest Control Other names *'Masked Rider Faiz: The Adaptation' *'AncientBlueThunder's Masked Rider' Notes *This Kamen Rider adaptation is similar to VR Troopers, having incorporated more than one Metal Hero series (Choujinki Metalder, Jikuu Senshi Spielban, and Uchuu Keiji Shaider). The main difference is this adaptation uses less of the source material(s) from Kamen Rider 555 ''and ''Kabuto. **This is the only adaptation to feature two different monsters from their two respective source materials at the same time - Orphnochs and Worms. *On a side note, the story seems to borrow elements from the Power Rangers and Super Sentai series. **This is the first Kamen Rider adaptation to have to female Riders with only one male Primary Rider (only at the Smart Brain Riders). **This is somewhat inverse from Power Rangers and Super Sentai in terms of three-man Rangers such as from , , or . ***The designation of the adaptation's Riders are reminiscent to that of the . **The story features two mentors, similar to , , and . **The Orphnoch Hunters' transformation sequences are combined versions of the , , and morphing sequence. While two of the four Worm Hunters have seperate trasnsformation sequences; Rider Operator Series Red and Blue's transformation sequence harkens to the morphing sequence. Rider Operator Series Aqua's transformation sequence mirrors to , while Scorponok to the . **The story features an organization that counteract enemy activities. (The from and ZECT) Unlike the Silver Guardians, ZECT is a non-profit organization and a maverick paramilitary force. However, ZECT maintain a tenuous interaction with the Rider Operators until their joint operation to capture a high profile terrorist. *According to the author, the story and usual occurences is a mix of video game-based action and inspired from free-roaming based video games such as Saints Row and/or Grand Theft Auto series. **This is also the first series to have more than one protagonist besides the Primary Rider. In a sense that three protagonists mirrors to Grand Theft Auto V. **Due to having similarities to the Protagonist of the Saints Row games, both three main characters have many associates, with few outsiders to their groups. *This is the first Kamen Rider adaptation to be featured in Wattpad. *This is the first and only Kamen Rider adaptation to relate into real-life events. See also * Kamen Rider 555 in Kamen Rider Wiki * Kamen Rider Kabuto in Kamen Rider Wiki External Links *Masked Rider Φ's: The Adaptation on Wattpad Category:Series Category:Personal Kamen Rider Series Category:Kamen Rider Series Category:Adaptations